


saving the best for last

by veritasLItg



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Reference to pegging, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritasLItg/pseuds/veritasLItg
Summary: Bobby McKenzie might not be as muscular as the other guys, and he might come off as a bit of a clown. But he knows he can pull just as well as anyone, and he’s here to prove it. And then he sees Kyla, and he’s done for – he just needs a chance.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 30





	saving the best for last

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a thing that happened. Turns out, it's possible to write a whole villa fic in 2,850 words.
> 
> Thanks to Lauren for looking this over!

Bobby McKenzie stood at the end of the row of men and glanced over at each of them. Gary, a bloke if he ever saw one, well-built but a little on the short and stocky side. Rocco, who met the “tall, dark, handsome” criteria but was a little too much of a hippie. Noah, the strong but silent type – girls would be all over that one. Ibrahim, the professional athlete with washboard abs – he might be a bit of a challenge.

But no matter. Bobby McKenzie was confident in his own game, and he’d show them that the boy with the baker’s bod – toned, but with just a bit of pudge hiding his abs – and the clown-like demeanor was just as good as any of them – maybe even better. He could pull. He wasn’t worried.

And then he saw _her_. The girl that walked out of the villa first with glowing skin, luscious curves, and long, thick hair that he desperately wanted to wrap his fingers around. He wanted her.

But despite flashing him a bright smile and laughing at his cheesy joke, she coupled up with Gary. Gary? That was a surprise. Gary was punching way above his weight with that one.

The next three girls quickly snapped up the other three boys – figures, they were all blinded by the abs and smouldering looks – and Bobby groaned as the last girl came out. A thin, timid-looking redhead. Really? What happened to ‘saving the best for last’?

He didn’t want to step forward, but he was the only single guy left. What else was he supposed to do? So he did, and she looked relieved, if not a little scared. He did his best to reassure her, to at least pretend he was interested. After all, you never knew what you could get out of it.

Later that afternoon when they played Truth or Dare, she talked about her _Lady Chatterley’s Lover_ moment, and he figured he was in with a shot. All he had to do was turn on the charm.

So that night when they went to bed (after another drop-dead gorgeous bombshell walked in, hello), she was putty in his hands. He made sure she felt good, then he got what he wanted. Sort of. He would’ve preferred to fuck her harder, but the last thing he needed was for her to start crying. So he was gentle, and let his mind wander to what he’d like to do to one of the other girls as a means to get off. It would do.

He wasn’t so lucky the second night. Priya (the bombshell) was given the chance to choose any of the guys to couple up with, and despite his best efforts to graft on the sly, she chose Gary instead (really? What was it about blokey Gary that had all these girls falling at his feet?). And instead of coming to bed with him, Hannah (the redhead) decided to spend the night on the daybeds comforting Kyla (the first girl to come out of the villa the day before, the one that made him weak in the knees). To be fair, he would have done the same thing. He went outside for a peek to see if they were getting up to anything interesting, but they were just talking. Disappointing. He went back to bed and rubbed one out fantasizing, though.

The following day was a recoupling. He was really hoping for a chance to pick Kyla, but the athlete got there first, the fucker. No matter, Bobby was thrilled to get his second choice, Priya. Hannah’s face might have fallen a little bit at that, but c’mon, you could hardly blame him. Why choose a pony when you can have a thoroughbred?

The sex that night was mind-blowing. Priya’s knockers were to die for, and she had these amazing thighs that were like vices wrapped around his head as he ate her out. He could die and go to heaven between her legs.

A couple days later, they were joined by two new guys, Posh Prick and Mini Thor. Or rather, Lucas and Henrik. They both took Priya on dates, which Bobby wasn’t too thrilled about. He had a good thing going with her, though they both knew that sex was all it was ever going to be – she was just waiting for a chance to get her claws into Noah, and he still wanted Kyla.

When it was announced that two boys were going to be dumped after a talent contest, Bobby was bricking it. The girls had to vote on most and least dateable, and he knew they only saw him as a friend. He was in trouble.

But it seemed the girls didn’t even give him a second thought at all, as they voted against Rocco (he didn’t really deserve the hate he got for sneaking around, Bobby thought), Posh Prick (really? Bobby would date him if he swung that way), and Ibrahim. Now that was interesting. He wondered who voted for Ibrahim, but he was salivating at the idea of Kyla being single again. That would be perfect.

Unfortunately, the public saved Rahim, and the other two boys were unceremoniously dumped from the island. He would have to wait a little longer.

The next recoupling was girls’ choice, but luckily there was an even number of boys and girls, so he knew he couldn’t get dumped. It was just a matter of who picked him. He hoped it would be Kyla, but he didn’t like his chances.

And he was right, as Kyla went back to Gary (really? Gary, again?). Yeah, he said he was like Fred Flintstone in bed, but surely that had to be all talk. Priya ended up ditching Bobby for the athlete’s abs, leaving a heartbroken Lottie (pale witchy girl – also into Gary, for some reason) to choose Bobby. Oh well, he’d at least see how things went.

The sex was fine. Neither of them was super into it, both thinking about other people. She was a little thin for his liking, but at least she could handle more than Hannah. She would do, for now.

A few days passed, and another pair of newcomers came into the villa – a boy and a girl, this time. The girl was cute and bubbly, and he’d tap that if he got a chance, but she wasn’t enough to turn his head from Kyla.

Then there was another recoupling, and the new guy stirred things up by picking Hope, who had been coupled up with Noah. They had been fighting for a few days anyway (partly Bobby’s fault – he had cooked up ‘Operation Nope’ in an attempt to break up the daily monotony), but it was still a bit of a shock to see them separated – they were the only couple still together from day one. Then Noah, the bastard, supposedly not knowing what to do (Bobby knew better), decided to choose Kyla. That sucked – with Gary and Lottie making eyes at each other, Bobby was hoping for a chance to finally pick Kyla. But no matter.

The whole recoupling was scrambled from that point, and Bobby ended up with the law student, Marisol. He had to admit she was cute, but he wasn’t a fan of her psychoanalysis bullshit. Still, a few sweet words about how she was “flames emoji flames emoji one hundred emoji” had her eating out of his hand. Or rather, sucking his dick. He couldn’t complain.

Until the next day, when they woke up to find the girls all gone. That was a bit of a shock to the system, and he had no idea how long they’d be gone. Turns out, he didn’t have to worry. They had a whole new group of girls trucked in for his viewing (and tasting) pleasure.

The first day, Blake was all over him. And he certainly didn’t mind, since she kind of reminded him of Kyla. Not as hot as Kyla, though, and she was a bit stuck up, so he wasn’t planning to keep her around. Still, she opened her legs for him before moving on to Mini Thor. There was another girl, Emily, who did some ‘big bits’ with Jakub the first night, only to be left holding the pieces when he decided to dump her for Siobhan instead. That sent her straight into Bobby’s arms, and he had no problem consoling her. He was straight up with her about not coupling up with her, though, so there were no expectations on either side, and it suited them both just to enjoy their brief time together.

Finally, Casa Amor was over, and the original girls came back. Marisol coupled up with a bulky fisherman who looked kind of like Gary (again, what was it about Gary?), leaving Bobby single. That was okay, he didn’t mind. Unfortunately, Kyla also brought back someone, a tall model that Chelsea kept eyeing. Interesting, he’d have to keep an eye on that.

Bobby and Lottie were the only ones left single that night, so they found solace in each other’s arms again. It was still just okay.

Meanwhile, the public had been voting for their favourite couples, and the bottom three couples were in danger of being dumped. Bobby and Lottie, as the single ones, were given the chance to couple up with one person each to save them from dumping. Bobby had already fucked both Blake and Priya, so he figured he may as well save Hope, while Lottie thought she was doing the romantic thing by saving Noah. Didn’t she realize ‘Nope’ was a pairing that was doomed from the start?

Hope was too upset to sleep with him that first night, but the next day he reminded her of the time he caught her pegging Noah in the cupboard, and asked if she’d do the same to him. She reluctantly agreed, probably because she was scared he might tell everyone about it if she didn’t. Regardless, they snuck off together one day and it was even better than he expected it to be. One hundred percent, would try again.

A couple new girls came in, sparking some new girl drama (fighting over Rahim, which was a bit of a surprise), and then another boys’ choice recoupling was announced. Would this finally be his chance to get with Kyla?

It would not. Somehow, he hadn’t noticed all the sneaky looks between her and Marisol, so he was floored when Marisol was voted by the public to pick first and coupled up with Kyla. Damn, that coupling made him hard just thinking about it. Maybe if he talked to Marisol…?

By the time it was his turn to choose someone (figures, he was last), the only girl left was Elisa, one of the newbies. No matter, she was hot. But she was always on about being a role model for her Elisa-bees (whatever the hell that meant), so he wasn’t sure she’d be up for it.

Turns out, she was, and boy was she freaky. One day in the kitchen during a group conversation she whispered in his ear all the dirty things she wanted to do to him later (he somehow managed to conjure up a blush in front of the others), and she was true to her word. What a wild night.

Then one day he woke up to find out that Kyla and Gary had been taken out on dates by new islanders (Gary?). That was annoying – he _still_ hadn’t had a chance with Kyla, and all these other guys kept getting to take her out. Except, as it turned out, they weren’t new islanders at all – they were _returning_ islanders. Posh Prick and Hannah were back to stir shit up.

Hannah did her best to get between Gary and Lottie, but it turns out she was just looking for a bit of petty revenge (over what? Bobby had no idea – he hadn’t realized Hannah was yet another of Gary’s followers). Posh Prick, on the other hand, was much more successful with Kyla, and it came out the day after the ‘welcome back’ party that they fucked each other on the roof terrace. Now that was a revelation. Marisol was livid and dumped Kyla right before a compatibility challenge, then made snarky comments the entire time. Bobby had never been more entertained.

There was one more recoupling, and it was girls’ choice again. Unfortunately, he didn’t like his chances – the girls didn’t trust Posh Prick since he had lured Kyla into cheating, so the odds of one of them picking him were slim. Turns out, he was right. When it came down to Chelsea and Kyla to choose between him and Lucas, Chelsea chose the lesser of the two evils (she didn’t like cheaters), and picked Bobby, leaving Kyla to choose Lucas. Damn. He was so close.

And so, he bedded Chelsea for the rest of their time in the villa. She was better (and kinkier) than he expected, and she certainly had a lot of energy, but she wasn’t Kyla. He didn’t know why he couldn’t get that girl out of his head. A month in the villa, and she was still the only one he could think about.

He and Chelsea got dumped from the villa, but were invited back for the finale. Somehow, Kyla and Posh Prick managed to finish second (next to Hope and Noah, who were miraculously still together), despite the cheating scandal. That was a head-scratcher, but Kyla was fucking hot, so maybe all the men in Britain voted for her anyway.

And then, it happened. Posh Prick, dumbass that he was, dumped Kyla during the party. Turns out he had only been using her to try to win the money – bold strategy, Cotton. When that failed, he dumped her, and now she was sitting at the edge of the pool, alone, her legs dangling in the water.

It was finally his chance.

“Hey,” he said as he sat next to her. He took his shoes off, rolled up his trousers, and dipped his feet into the water. “I heard what happened. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks,” she said with a shrug. “I guess I should have known better.”

_Yeah, you probably should have._

“Can I ask you something?” he asked as he leaned back on his arms, looking at her curiously. He was doing his best to play it cool.

She sighed. “Yeah, sure.”

“Why’d you do it?”

“You mean why did I fuck him?”

“Well, yeah. You could’ve waited for the recoupling.”

“I dunno, really. I guess I wasn’t really thinking too far ahead. He was hot, he was coming on to me, and after a few days without dick I just needed it.”

Bobby’s eyebrows shot up. He had never heard her be this blunt before, and chalked it up to the cameras being turned off. Interesting. He thought back through the memories of the last month, of each subsequent recoupling.

She’d been with Gary first, then Rahim, Gary again (why? Bobby had seen his dick, it wasn’t that big), Noah, Elijah, Marisol, and finally Lucas. Six different partners over the course of the show. Pretty good, although not quite as good as his seven (plus the two girls he banged in Casa Amor). Huh.

“I guess you and I are two sides of the same coin,” he said with a smirk.

This time it was her turn to raise her eyebrows at him.

“What do you say?” he asked. He licked his lips. This was his chance. “I think we’ve both been playing the same game.”

“Wait, you—” her jaw dropped, and she looked at him as if she’d never noticed him before. As if she’d underestimated him. “How many?”

He used his hands to count out all the girls he had slept with in the villa – so far. “Nine, total. Wanna make it ten?”

Her eyes travelled over his body, appraising him for the first time. He didn’t spend much time in the gym, but he still got enough of a workout in the villa – in bed, that is – that he knew he looked good. He watched as her eyes glazed over with lust, and he knew he had her. Finally.

“Take off your clothes,” she whispered breathily.

“What, here?”

She nodded her head towards the pool. The end where they were sitting was in shadows; the others wouldn’t be able to see them. He quickly stripped and watched as she did the same, his breath catching in his throat as her dress slid down her lithe, naked body. _Fuck yes_. She was everything he had imagined and more.

They lowered themselves into the water as silently as possible. No need to draw unwanted attention – although, to be fair, Bobby didn’t necessarily mind an audience. Just not this time, not when it would end up in the press.

He had wanted her from the beginning. And as he pressed her against the pool wall with her legs wrapped around his waist, he knew – she was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Leave me a kudos/comment!


End file.
